


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Ami/Obi Amidala spends some time on a bridge thinking about things when Obi-Wan comes along . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Let's see, I don't own Amidala, I don't own Anakin, I don't own Naboo, I don't own Obi-Wan . . . yet . . . but until then, they all belong to George Lucas.  
> Author's Note: Okay, time for another story!!!! =) I have soooooo many ideas since I haven't been writing for a while!!! I'm sure that's a good thing for you and me. Anyway, thanks for my reviews on "Let it Be Me." And, yes, Tyger, that is weird. *Twilight Zone music plays.* =) If any of you read my Back to the Future fics, I posted part seven. Anyway, back to this fic!  
> Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Aaron, André, and Kara for all of their support in my life. Life has been really hard medically this year for my family, and I'm so glad that you three have stuck with me through it all. You are my 4N6 inspiration, and should you need anything, "let it be me."

Bridge Over Troubled Water  
by: Theed

Light snow fell from the clouded skies of Naboo. It was the winter, and it had come in bitterly cold that year. Ice storms coated the cities, and packed snow buried everyone in their homes. From outer space, the floating planet seemed a vast snow globe, but inside, it was not so peaceful.

This night snow was a blessing compared to the storms Naboo had received earlier. It was light enough that a young queen might wander out of her palace and into the woods.

Twenty-six-year-old Queen Amidala, dressed in white firs and cloaks, wandered into the woods that bordered the city of Theed. She had been trapped in the palace thanks to the snow for the past few weeks, and when she saw from her bedroom only a light snow falling, nothing could have kept her indoors.

Slowly she made her way through the trees until she found the stone path. It was laid soon after she had warded off the Trade Federation all those years ago as a gesture to the Gungans. She wanted them to know that they city was always open to them, and that they were welcome among the Naboo.

Nearby, she could hear the splashing sound of water just ahead. She moved up and found the stone bridge that crossed the large stream. The stream wasn't very deep, but the bridge was part of the path; it was a bridge between the two societies. On the stone, intricate carvings were chiseled. Pictures of Jar Jar Binks and Captain Tarpals were carved next to pictures of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin . . . Obi-Wan . . .

A small tear slid down her face only to freeze on her cheek from the frigid weather. Anakin had broken her heart, and only he could mend it. He left her for something more valuable, more satisfying: riches, power, potential. She could never have him back. He was forever changed from her.

Obi-Wan was changed, too. So much had aged him from the day she had first met him. Then he was young, brash, cocky, and even humorous. All that had changed now. He was silent most of the time, deep in thought or otherwise. Anakin had aged, too, only his again was less refined. She had aged herself. She was not as childish as she once was. She had better judgment and skill. All of her anguish had aged her.

The snow started to fall harder now. She walked along the icy bridge, and she could see the ice starting to form in the stream. Amidala ran a gloved hand along the stone railing, dusting the snow off of its surface.

She heard the snow crunch behind her, and she turned to see Obi-Wan in his hooded cloak approaching her.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

He smiled as he entered the bridge. "I followed your footsteps."

"Even with the falling snow?" she questioned.

"I'm a Jedi, Your Highness." That seemed to answer it all. Jedi were capable of so much. Then why couldn't Anakin resist the dark side? "What are you doing out here?" Obi-Wan came closer to her.

"I'm just thinking, that's all." She pulled her hood closer around her face so she wouldn't be frostbitten.

"Are you thinking about Anakin?"

"Is it that hard to read my mind, Obi-Wan?"

He said nothing, only moved closer to her. "You really shouldn't be out here. It's freezing. And in your condition--"

"Obi-Wan, I know that you are concerned about me, but please. I wish you would stop following me and worrying about me. I like to have time to myself just to sort things out. I need my privacy."

"Not outside the palace walls. Ana--" he stopped. "We know Vader is looking for you. When you are by yourself, especially somewhere secluded, he would have no problem just taking you. I'm trying to protect you."

"I know. I'm just so tired, so very tired."

He put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head against him. "I know, Your Highness. I know." They watched the water roll under the bridge for a few moments, hoping that somehow it could take their sorrows with it.

"I think we should go back before anyone starts to worry," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Okay, we'll go back." Without further hesitation, the couple turned around and started to make their way back to the palace.

Deeper in the forest, two men hid in a snow bank. "Master, we could have had her."

"Patience, my friend. We will in due time."


End file.
